


From the Past

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: He's baaaack.





	From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**From the Past**

**by: Samantha Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own them?  
**Summary:** He's baaaack.  
**Author's Note:** Don't know what this was all about. I'm bored and it's 12:27 am. My roomie is asleep and the dorms are on lockdown. I wanted to finish it so I have time to work on my other things. 

Josh walks through the Mall, a steaming cup of coffee in his right hand, a rolled up newspaper in his left. He is thinking about Donna - something he finds himself doing a lot lately. He sighs, and then hears a voice he hasn't heard in almost three years. 

"Josh! Josh Lyman!" 

He turns, seeing Cliff Calley jogging towards him. 

"Cliff, how have you been?" he asks. 

The man smiles at him as he catches his breath. "Good. How are you? How's Donna?" 

Josh opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it, changing his answer. "I'm fine. Donna's getting better. She's still shaken up. I think it's about the pardons, but she is getting better. I shouldn't have made her ... never mind." 

"She ... ya know?" Cliff asks shyly. 

"She what?" Josh asks, truly ignorant. 

"You know," the younger man chuckles softly. He is in disbelief that he is having this conversation with Josh Lyman. "Is she, is Donna, seeing anyone?" 

It's safe to say that this is the exact moment in time that Josh Lyman loses his mind. He doesn't skip a beat when he blurts out, "Yes!" 

"Oh," Calley replies. "Who?" 

Josh blinks, and then has another bad case of verbal diarrhea, "Oh. Me." 

Cliff jerks his head up and looks Josh right in the face. "You?" 

Uh-oh. Busted. Cover up or tell the truth? _Think, Lyman. For once, don't be dumb. Do the right thing._ "Yep. About six months now." _Idiot._

"Wow. That's great, Josh. Who does she work for now?" 

"Me," he replies. "Why?" _You know, I hear the warnings. I can see the signs ... why the hell can't I just shut up?_

"You're ... dating your assistant?" Cliff asks incredulously. 

"Yep. No big deal. Like I said, six months." 

"Okay. Well, that's great. I have to, you know. See ya later!" Cliff turns on his heel and walks away. 

As he watches, reality strikes. _Donna and CJ are going to kill me._ "Wow, am I stupid!" 

Josh drops his coffee and sprints back to the White House. Once inside, he runs towards his office. _Find Donna, find CJ. Aha!_ He grabs Donna by the arm and drags her behind him. He shuts the door and leans against it, catching his breath. "Get .... CJ," he pants. 

Donna nods and walks out. She walks back in a minute later, CJ in tow. 

"We need a plan," he declares as he sits down at his desk. His eyes scan from Donna, to CJ, and back. 

"For what?" CJ asks. 

"Another bad case of verbal diarrhea," he replies, looking down. 

"What?" Donna asks. _C'mon, Donna. Do that telepathic thing. I don't want to have to say it._

CJ sighs. "What did you say?" 

"That I'm - I've been dating, you know, Donna ..." the women's eyes grow wide, "for six months." 

"Josh!" Donna exclaims. "Why the hell would you say that?!" 

"Who did you tell, Josh?" CJ asks warily. 

He sighs and looks down, mumbling something that sounds like 'Miss Molly'. 

"Miss Molly?" Donna asks. 

"No," Josh replies quietly. "Cliff Calley." 

*** 

DONNA'S POV 

Unbelievable. Seriously, this man is damaged. He just told a Republican, who happens to be an ex-boyfriend of mine, that we - Josh and I - are dating. There's something wrong with this man. I ... I mean, it's not like I don't WANT to be dating Josh. Seriously, I think I would like very much to be dating Josh. But now he had to go and tell Cliff Calley that he and I are dating. I bet this ruins everything; now we have no chance. Once Leo finds out, one of us will be fired. Guess who that'll be. Not Josh. He's done dumb things before and he's still here. That means that I, Donnatella Moss, will be taking the fall. Damn you, Josh. I was really starting to like you. 

"You never answered my question," I say. 

He sighs and looks at me. "He asked if you were dating anyone." 

"And you felt the need to lie and not only say that I am, but that it's you?" 

"Listen, Donna. I know I messed up. I just said the first thing that came into my mind." Whoa. Hold on there, buddy. Dating me is the first thing that came to your mind. I should file that away in my mind and revisit that after I'm shown the door. 

"Why is that the first thing that came to your mind, Joshua?" CJ asks. God bless this woman. I'm thinking about all the things that I can do with Josh ... and she's thinking logically. 

"I don't know, CJ. Wishful thinking?" he replies. His eyes grow wide as he looks at me. I offer him a small smile, but then glance towards CJ. 

"Damnit, Josh. You're an idiot. What am I supposed to do with this?" 

"Release it," I say. Okay, I can tell you right now that I have no idea where that came from. 

"Release what?" she asks. 

"Tell them: the Press, the American people. Tell them that Josh and I have been dating for six months," I answer. They both look at me like I'm insane. "Oh like you haven't heard the rumors. Amy Gardner's been on my ass for a year now. She still thinks 'J' and his 'secretary' are screwing around. Why not just give them their money's worth? Tell them that Josh and I started dating after the Inaugural Ball ... that should be enough time. And after the stunt 'Wild Thing' here pulled with Danny, Will, Charlie, and Toby, people are bound to believe it. It may be more than six months, but we can say that's when we figured out there was something there. We just ... I mean, Josh got back with Amy, only to break it off. He ... he broke it off with her because he realized exactly how deep his feelings were for me. The Press never gets any pictures of us at each others' homes because by the time we get out of the office, it's too late and we're both too tired. We do occasionally have dinner, and once in a while, we watch videos at each others' apartments. Josh and I usually do that on Fridays anyway. Then we can have members of the staff say that we have been nothing but professional in the office. Many people didn't even know we were seeing each other." I look at their faces. I think I just proved my value. 

"Donna, that's perfect. But," she sighs, "since you've been 'outed', you're going to have to start making appearances with him. State Dinners, parties, whatever. You'll have to be on his arm, and you can't be there to work. You're going to have to be the token political girlfriend in public from now on. You will only do work for him when a national emergency hits." 

Josh looks over at me. "You don't have to do this. I'll tell them it was a lie. You don't have to pretend to ... like me or love me or whatever." 

I swallow and look at him. I start towards the door. I turn the knob and open it, and then look back at him. "Josh ... I won't be pretending." And with that, I exit the room, softly closing the door behind me. 

*** 

JOSH'S POV 

Okay. I'm pretty sure she just said that. God, I hope she just said that. I look over at CJ, whose jaw is definitely scraping the ground. Yep, Donna just said that she likes me ... or loves me. I'll take it either way. A dopey grin splits across my face. I turn to CJ, "Think I should tell Leo?" 

She merely nods and walks out of the room. I can't blame her. I'm practically giddy over this. But, alas, I must go tell Father Time that the bomb just exploded. That's right. I am going to go tell Leo McGarry that I am ready to confess my undying love for one Donnatella Moss. Well, maybe not that. But I am going to tell him the whole story, and then that I plan on dating Donna for real. I don't want this to be a game either. 

I approach Margaret's desk and smile. "Hey." I motion towards Leo's door, "He in?" 

She looks up at me and smiles, "Sure, Josh. Let me tell him you're here." She gets up and walks into his office. "Leo, Josh is here." 

"Yeah," he responds. 

She comes back, "Go on in." 

"Thanks. And, do me a favor, save yourself a headache and don't listen at the door," I smile. 

She smirks at me and sits at her desk. I exhale sharply and walk through the door, closing it behind me. C'mon, Lyman. Go ahead and tell the White House Chief of Staff that you accidentally told a Republican that you've been dating your assistant for six months - which you haven't - and that you plan on dating her ... until you propose. Although, knowing what happens when you neglect women, you will be taking her on dates until the day you die. C'mon, Lyman, just tell him. 

"Uh ... Leo? I need ... you see ... there's going to be a thing. But, honestly, it won't be a thing and I'll tell you why. It won't be a thing because I am actually going to start dating her and we have a plan ... and everything will be fine," I ramble. Please, Leo, just agree and we'll move on. 

Leo looks at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Who are you going to start dating and why would it cause a problem?" 

Well, okay. One word - or name - should clear this up. I square my shoulders and look him in the eye, "Donna." 

He stares at me for about three minutes then removes his glasses. "Are you kidding me?" he asks. "I mean, seriously, Josh, are you kidding me?" 

"Nope. I am definitely being serious," I state whilst grinning. 

"And exactly how did you come to this decision, Josh?" he spits. Damn, he's madder than I thought. 

Okay, Lyman. Just tell him. "Well, I really ... don't know. I ... someone asked me if Donna was dating anyone and I said yes. But she wasn't ... so when asked who ... I kind of said ... you know ... me." 

His eyes bug out. "Josh," he says slowly, "who did you tell that you were dating Donna?" 

I nervously chuckle. "See, that's the funny part, Leo ..." 

"Josh!" 

Be strong, be strong, be strong. I am a WIMP. "Cliff Calley," I wail. "I told Calley that I was dating Donna. I told him we still worked together and it's been six months since we started dating ... and I didn't know what else to do ... but then we have this plan, see. And it's going to work, Leo. I swear to God this plan is going to work." 

"Who made up the plan, Josh?" he asks slowly. 

"Donna made it up and CJ approved." 

"And what, exactly, does this plan entail?" 

"Well, it ... it entails me dating Donna and her ... you know ... still working for me. I mean, Congress and the White House are exempt from all work place laws ... so it's not illegal. Most people just think it's a conflict of interest. But, Leo, you know with me and Donna that it's not true. You know that we can work together. I mean, look at me. I've never been this happy before. She keeps me in line ... when I'm containable. And, you know what? This plan is going to work. Donna will be my date for social functions. I can't make her work them unless I absolutely need to. She agreed to be the good political girlfriend. She already knows what my job is, so she won't have a problem with my hours. Hell, since she's my assistant, she knows my hours. So, I seriously don't think this will be a problem. Please don't fire me ... and please don't fire her," I finish in my typical pathetic manner. 

He looks at me, a small smile on his face. He picks up his glasses and lifts his newspaper to begin reading again. "Okay, Josh. Whatever. And, I know you're going to ask, so when I get asked by the press, you two have been the model of office decorum. Now get out." 

My 'idiot' grin is back again. "Yes, sir. Thank you," I say as I walk out of the office. I think I need to buy my girlfriend a new dress for the gala on Friday night. Maybe something red. She looks hot in red. Wait ... maybe I should make sure she actually wants to be my girlfriend first. I mean, she said she did, but one can never be too sure. 

I walk down the corridor with a goofy grin on my face. I enter the bullpen and look to her desk. She's sitting there, typing like there's no tomorrow. Maybe she's just as nervous as I am. 

I sigh as I near her desk. She looks up at me with a small smile, a nervous smile. I nod and she smiles bigger. "He said it was okay. Then he told me to get out." 

She jumps up and envelops me in a hug. This is nice; I like this. So, now I have to ask. "Donna, seriously. I need to know. I want to know ... God I'm making a mess of this," I sigh. "Donna, do you want to ... would you like to go to the gala with me on Friday night? I mean, as my date, not as my assistant. I mean on a date, a real date?" 

She smiles at me, and a small laugh escapes from her lips. "Yeah. I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. I mean, I thought that ... well I thought you and I were ..." 

I smile back, "Oh, we are. We definitely are. I just wanted, to, you know, ask you. I wanted to make sure this is what you wanted. I wanted to be a gentleman, and ask you on our first date. I wanted to ask you properly. I wanted you to accept my ... my question. I wanted you to want to do this." 

She laughs, "Josh, six years. I've wanted you to ask me out for six years. Do you really think that after waiting all that time I would say no?" 

I laugh right along with her, "Well, I guess not. Good for me." 

"Very good for you," she says. 

"Yes, very good for me," I reply. 

*** 

JOSH'S POV 

FRIDAY - THE GALA 

I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs because, of course, Zoey invited Donna and CJ to get ready with her. I don't think I should be this nervous, but I am. And the worst part is that I can't show it. I can't come out and say, 'Hey! This is my first date!' because I was dumb enough to tell ... 

"Calley." I say. 

"Josh. Hi," comes his reply. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was invited. This thing is all about ... whatever. Where's ..." he trails off as his eyes catch something behind me. I turn and am struck dumb as well. My ... girlfriend ... is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I smile at her and reach out my hand. She takes it with a small smile and a slight blush. 

I bring her hand to my lips and press a light kiss there. I can see Calley through the corner of my eye. 

"You look amazing ..." I whisper as I lean in and softly take her lips with mine. 

"You too ..." she whispers as she runs her free hand over my unruly hair. Then she turns and sees the reason she and I got together. 

She bites her lip and turns to him, "Hi, Cliff." 

"Hey, Donna," he smiles as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "Congratulations. I see he finally came around. Did you let him read the diary? Is that why?" 

From nice to snarky in half a second. She looks upset ... and I don't like that. 

"No. It's because I finally realized that going home without her makes me literally sick to my stomach. It's because I finally said out loud that she was more important that anything. Didn't you know that I was ready to resign if I was told I couldn't be with her?" 

Cliff looks properly reprimanded. But Donna looks a bit astonished. Laid it on a little too thick, maybe. 

"Well," he stutters, "I have business to tend to. Have a nice evening." And then he's gone. 

Donna turns to look at me with tears forming in her eyes, "Josh, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." 

"I would, you know. If Leo had said we couldn't work together and be together, I was going to walk. I would have had some explaining to do, but I was definitely going to walk." 

Before I know what's happening, she leans in and kisses me. And this isn't some soft kiss. This is the kind of kiss that has me pushing her against the wall. This is the kind of kiss that has me moving my hands all over the top of her dress. This is the kind of kiss that means we have to either stop or leave. 

"Josh, Donna ..." CJ hisses, "Stop it. We have this thing we have to do now." 

We break apart, reluctantly, and head into the room. But, tonight, my girlfriend is coming home with me. And I am going to show her the man that I can be with her. Because suddenly, she's all I want and all I need. 

"I love you," she whispers as she tucks her arm in mine. 

"I love you, too," I smile. 

And I have come to the realization that I actually would have quit if Leo forbid me to be with her. Because I love her. And, you know what? She loves me too. 


End file.
